


Sexting

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Its a Thing, M/M, Miscommunication, Scent Kink, Sexting, Smoking Wolfsbane, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт отправляет Дереку недвусмысленные сообщения. Дерек не в восторге, ну или это просто его лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sexting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808349) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Скотт:** Хееей, секси-волк.  
 **Дерек:** Что.  
 **Скотт:** Что на тебе надето?  
 **Дерек:** А что? Ты нашел чупакабру? Что надо сделать?  
 **Скотт:** Успокойся. Она охотилась на Джексона, но мы ее остановили. Она не должна появиться в ближайшие дни.  
 **Скотт:** На мне трусы, которые ты оставил здесь... и больше ничего.  
 **Дерек:** ЧТО.  
 **Скотт:** Ммм. И я на кровати. А знаешь, где моя рука?  
 **Дерек:** ПОЧЕМУ НА ТЕБЕ МОЕ БЕЛЬЕ.  
 **Скотт:** Я знаю. Это неприятно. Ты не можешь быть здесь. Но...  
 **Дерек:** СНИМИ ИХ.  
 **Скотт:** Да, сэр. Но не сейчас. Мне сначала нужно сделать пару вещей.  
 **Дерек:** НЕТ. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.  
 **Скотт:** Попридержи коней, волчара. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы на них остался мой запах?  
 **Дерек:** ЧТО. НЕТ.  
 **Скотт:** Такой нетерпеливый? Ну, думаю, я понимаю. Тогда я, наверное, просто потрусь о них после.  
 **Дерек:** РАДИ БОГА, СКОТТ.  
 **Скотт:** Ты только что назвал меня Скоттом? Нет, я не против ролевых игр в целом, но это некруто. В смысле, может, я буду хотя бы Айзеком? Ты можешь быть Эрикой!  
 **Дерек:** СКОТТ. О ЧЕМ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ. ТЫ ОПЯТЬ КУРИЛ АКОНИТ, ЧТО ЛИ.  
 **Скотт:** Нет! Стоп. А так можно? Это то, что вы, ребята, делаете? О. Мой. Бог.  
 **Дерек:** ВЫ, РЕБЯТА? СТОП. ЭТО КТО?  
 **Скотт:** Чувак. Ты не проверял голосовую почту? Ты до сих пор не понял, как проверить голосовую почту?  
 **Дерек:** СТАЙЛЗ.  
 **Скотт:** Так меня и зовут! Хороший мальчик!  
 **Дерек:** Я ЗНАЮ, КАК ПРОВЕРЯТЬ ПОЧТУ. Я ПРОСТО НЕ ПРОВЕРЯЮ.  
 **Скотт:** Почему ты все еще пишешь капсом?  
 **Дерек:** Забыл переключить.  
 **Дерек:** В любом случае, это единственный способ орать.  
 **Дерек:** Ненавижу переписки.  
 **Скотт:** Бедняжка.  
 **Скотт:** В общем, если бы ты проверил свою почту (кстати, я до сих пор не уверен, что ты знаешь, как это делается), ты бы знал, что чупакабра съела мой телефон.  
 **Дерек:** Оу.  
 **Скотт:** Да. Так что я одолжил телефон у Скотта. Он с Эллисон, так что, если вдруг что, мы сможем дозвониться.  
 **Скотт:** Но только в случае чего-то важного. Ну, ты же понимаешь, фу.  
 **Скотт:** Так вот. Раз уж мы все выяснили.  
 **Скотт:** Что на тебе надето?  
 **Дерек:** Я не занимаюсь сексом по смс с человеком, который записан у меня в контактах как "щенок, который может налить на твой коврик".  
 **Скотт:** Ооо. Ты не поменял мои ники?  
 **Дерек:** Я не могу разобраться, как.  
 **Скотт:** Твоя жизнь - такая боль :) Как насчет позвонить мне и заняться сексом по телефону?  
 **Дерек:** Окей. Но лучше оставайся в моих трусах. Есть несколько вещей, которые тебе нужно сделать, прежде чем их снять.  
 **Скотт:** Да, сэр! Хочешь устроить Айзек/Эрика?  
 **Дерек:** Я буду Эрикой. Но давай лучше ты будешь Бойдом?


End file.
